


Fran Bow and the Search for Itward

by orphan_account



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fran is back in the Third Reality for her most favorite holiday of all time: Halloween! As she and Mr. Midnight start to head out, she sees all the old asylum kids - Phil, Isabelle, Jason, Annie, Damien, Victoria, and Adelaida - out and about. When she asks, she finds out that the asylum was destroyed and they had been set free. However, after she catches up with them, two figures come from a portal and crash into Fran's front yard. And when she goes to investigate, she meets Sal (aka Sally Face), coming from another part of the Third Reality... in the future! Right at that time, Palontras flies in from the Second Reality and tells them that Itward is missing! Assuming he was captured by the Bulhamet twins, Fran and Sal traverse to the Fourth Reality to look for him discovering new powers - and old faces - along the way!





	Fran Bow and the Search for Itward

"How do I look, Mr. Midnight?" I asked, twirling to show him the entirety of the black cape I wore over my signature ensemble. Then I faced my kitty and pointed to my face, all decorated with black eyeshadow and fake blood.

It's been many months since my kitty and I went to live in the Second Reality with Palontras and King Ziar. Itward came to visit from the Fourth Reality from time to time, always wondering how we were and keeping me from trying to see the other realities. Trying to keep me safe, he says. It took a lot of convincing for him to let me come back to the Third Reality for my favorite holiday: Halloween! The thought of candy always makes me happy - or it's one of the few things that do. And none of the creepy stuff scared me anymore anyway.

"Absolutely horrifying," he responded to me. "You look like you are going to commit suicide. Again." he added. "Kitty, I don't want to remember the hallucinations, okay?" I told him. The scary part was that it was in Ithersta and there was no Duotine making me see it - or her, seeing as it had been myself. "Come on, now!" I yelped excitedly, lowering the large basket I was carrying, low enough for Mr. Midnight to jump inside.

I stepped out from my old house, which is where the portal preferred to take me as opposed to the mid forest section of before. I glanced around. Where to first? I wondered. I hadn't gone any further than beyond my fence before someone suddenly bowled me over.

"Hey!" I screamed as I fell to the ground, firm grip on my basket. "Watch it!"

"Fran?!" The voice was shocked and startled, but I heard that a lot from anyone who happened to see me back here. Too many things had been altered in the reality when we'd and was a hassle to keep track of. Annoyed, I turned my head to my attacker.... and recognized the blue pajamas at once - and the boy inside them.

"Philmore??"

His eyes behaved as if they'd seen ghosts; the rest of him denied it outright.


End file.
